


I Write Sins not Tragedies

by awesome_shoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Blood, So here we are, being alone messes you up, dead bodies, i had this idea and i couldnt let go of it, if this is too much PLS DONT READ, lonely may, quarantine life btw, serial killer may, this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_shoes/pseuds/awesome_shoes
Summary: Aunt May is lonely. Being lonely messes up people.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Write Sins not Tragedies

She would put up a smile whenever he visited. She would pretend she was happy and proud of him. She would act as if everything was alright, that she was fine. And when he went back to his mentor, she would break down and cry after seeing him off. She would be alone after he left. And the loneliness she felt would keep tearing at her heart, until she felt numb. 

Because her Peter had found someone else better than her, someone more important than her. Someone could provide him with so much, so much than she would never catch up. Someone that had robbed her sweet, loving Petey Pie from her.

And that Saturday, she put up an act again, hiding behind the façade of a kind and happy aunt. She watched him bound around, acting like the little excited puppy that had belonged to her. But she also noticed how he kept tapping him foot on the floor, a sign that she had learnt to pick up after all the year of being her guardian. It meant that he was impatient and anxious. To go back to his Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, and away from his boring and dry aunt that had raised him for years. Her heart ached.

Soon, it was time for goodbyes again. “Goodbye,” she said to him, waving her hand at him. And all she got was a grunt of “goodbye, see you next week” before he hopped in the limo piloted by Happy, to be shipped back to Tony Stark. It hurt.

But what could she do? She was helpless, she thought, as she lied on her bed, staring at the chipped paint on the wall beside her. Tony Stark had everything. Clean, prestige walls, not broken and in need for a fix like hers. Tony Stark had something in common with Peter, all the engineering shit that she couldn’t fathom despite trying her best. Tony Stark and money, something she didn’t have. In fact, she could even barely make ends meet on her end, while Tony Stark had enough money to last him 5 lifetimes. She was just pathetic Aunt May. Useless Aunt May. Forgotten Aunt May.

But what could she do?

\--------------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. For months, she had sat at her crumbling house, suffering from the acute loneliness and pain in her heart. Today, she trudged into the hospital, working on the now monotonous duty of caring for patients. She found herself standing before a man who was preparing for a surgery to remove his appendicitis. His name was Brendon Davis and he was 46, the same age as Tony Stark was. And he also had a goatee, which had an unnerving resemblance to Tony.

As she slowly lifted the anaesthesia pump to his face, an idea came into her mind. She watched his eyes slowly close as he faded from consciousness, but she soon lost interest, because now she had the power. 

She was going to make them pay.  
The day she started to plan was July the 14th. The day she would act would be the 10th of August, Peter’s birthday. She invited Pepper and Tony over to “decorate” the house for this joyous occasion, and they agreed. She had also told them that there is no need to bring a cake, because she would be baking a “birthday pie” for Peter. Of course, they agreed. 

At 10p.m. they arrived with big smiles on their faces, talking about how happy Peter would be when he came back home to the whole house decorated with happy birthday balloons and a big bright birthday pie for him! Oh, the delight!

So with a joyous smile on their faces, they swallowed the lemonade injected with anaesthesia. Then she sat before them, hands in her lap as an wicked grin spread across his face, as she watched them slowly droop and go unconscious. And when they did, she dragged their bodies to the opposite ends of the dining table, where they woke up, they would be facing each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 47 minutes 38 seconds later, Tony Stark stirred. 1 minute 59 seconds later, Pepper Potts moved, groaning under their breath. They stayed still for another 4 minutes 5 seconds before Tony Stark looked up, panic in his eyes as he tried to budge. Pepper realised that she was tied up as well, and she struggled against the ropes chafing her arms. She couldn’t scream due to the gag bounding her mouth together. With fear-filled eyes, she locked up with her fiancée, but her eyes widened when she noted that his shirt was soaked with blood.

Then their captor stepped into the room, wielding a knife in her hand, fixating them with the coldest stare they had ever seen. A quake could be heard in Tony Stark’s voice when he stammered, “May… why can’t I move?”

“I severed one of your spinal cord sections, you’ll just be paralyzed from the neck down. You can still move your neck and your head, and you can still see me slowly killing Pepper.”  
The words, delivered with such coldness, shook both with fear. Pepper had started quaking in fear, tears oozing and trickling down the sides of her face. The sight only make a sense of satisfaction and triumph.

“You must be wondering why you are here, tied up. Consider this a revenge,” May spat out. “You have no idea how lonely I’ve been without Peter, my son I have raised for 9 years. 9 YEARS. And here both of you come, taking Peter from me. He loves you more than me. And now I’m taking my revenge.”

“May… May please, let us help you. If you let us go, we will ensure that you will get to meet Peter everyday. Please, we’re sorry,” Tony attempted to reason. It was as futile as trying to put out an inferno with a cup of water.

May simply stared right into his eyes, brimming with pure anger. “Its too late now isn’t it? You are going to pay. You are going to watch me skin Pepper alive, then I’ll slowly kill you.”

At that moment, Tony and Pepper knew that their fate was sealed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker was exited to go home. It was August the 10th, his birthday, an occasion he always looked forward. Every birthday was a new surprise for him. 2 years ago, Tony made a new suit for him that had all kinds of new technology embedded in it. A year ago, Tony and Pepper had hosted a big surprise party for him and invited all his friends over. It was the best day of his life. He wondered what surprises lie waiting for him to discover.

When he set foot in the block his house, something prickled at the back of his neck. Something was amiss, but he ignored it. When he came closer to his house, his nose picked up the scent of the metallic smell of blood. In a frenzy of panic, he bolted to his house and rammed the door open.

Hanging by the sides of the door were two dead bodies, blood pooling on the floor, like two portals to the gates of hell. And did he walk into hell.

Because the two dead bodies were Tony’s and Pepper’s.

Instantly, bile shot up his throat and rushed out of his mouth and on the floor. It must be a cruel joke. It must be. There was a birthday cake on the table, with 15 candles lighted up. The question popped into his head: where was May? 

Then someone grabbed him, and he felt a knifepoint on his neck. He recognized the smell of May. His confusion doubled and he whispered, “May… what happened? What are you doing?”

And came the response, “I gave Tony and Pepper their just dessert for taking you away from me. We’ll be together forever. We’ll celebrate your birthday.”

Peter detected something else, something scary and horrifying in her voice that he could not recognise. Something that screamed at him to run.

But he wouldn’t have the time anyway, because May had already slashed his throat open, severing the veins in his throat. Blood began pouring down his neck.

The last thing he heard was May’s breathy whisper in his ear, “You’ll be with me forever, Peter. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you finished this story. I am disgusted by my writing as well, hope you can forgive me. Title is from an iconic song Panic! At the Disco, thought it fitted the story perfectly. :)


End file.
